As shown in FIG. 1, a carpenter's saw bench 10 of the prior art which is intended to bevel an object is composed of a base 11 and a platform 12 which is engaged with the bottom of the base 11 and provided respectively at both ends thereof with a guide rod set 13 consisting of one guide rod or two parallel guide rods. The guide rod set 13 is provided with a guide member 14 which is in turn provided with a saw bow guiding slot 141 and a saw blade receiving slot 142. A handsaw 15 has a saw bow 16 and a saw blade 17. In view of the fact that two guiding members 14 are attached to the handsaw 15, the handsaw 15 can not be detached for use independently as a handsaw.